


No Pants

by Jaylad



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Gen, Hurt Jason Todd, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Jason best friend is a cat, RHATO #25, Sad Jason Todd, They all just need some help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylad/pseuds/Jaylad
Summary: Jason doing fine, he’s healing, not even Batman can keep him down for long. His new cat Pants is definitely not helping, no she’s just a screaming gremlin set from Satan himself.Aka Jason healing from his show down with Batman in Rhato and he gets a cat who helps him through it and helps him reconnect with his siblings
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Everyone, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, cat & Jason Todd
Comments: 19
Kudos: 160





	No Pants

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I wrote this on my phone cuz I was bored sorry about spelling errors

Jason scanned the isles of cat food cans. Prices varied, and a lot of the brand names in the bags of kibble and cans were clearly off brand cheap fakes. 

He couldn’t feed Pants something like off brand crap, he had heard the horror stories of what they could contain, but the local family owned pet store he usually went to had been closed down due to damages from the latest Scarecrow attack. 

It pissed Jason off to know only the poor areas of Gotham were the ones taking the brunt of the damage caused by the batclan and their rouges. 

He knew an area close up to the rich people of Gotham had also been hit hard, definitely not as bad as the rougher areas had been. And the rich had their cleaned up, cleared of all trash and rebuilt in under two weeks. Everyone knows where the money in Gotham really went. 

While Jason’s people, and his side of Gotham still had the existing damages from fights that had been from years ago. 

“Fuck it.” Jason said, grabbing a name he could vaguely remember from the last time he had grabbed food for Pants. He hoped he had enough food at home to switch her over to this new bullshit without hurting her stomach. 

“Jason?” 

Jason whipped his head around. Almost dropping the box of cat food he is holding. 

Jason looked at Tim for two seconds before actually registering what the hell he was looking at. 

Jason hadn’t had a run in with any bats since the ‘penguin’ incident. 

He knew it was going to happen eventually, Bruce and his clan of birds couldn’t keep their beaks away from anyone’s Business. 

His month and a half of peace was starting to get boring anyway. Not like he could go out injured, of course he only had a week left of no patrol, and he is enjoying it. 

With no Territory in need of protection (courtesy of Roy Harper), and only paperwork to fill out, his crime boss days got a lot easier and boring. 

“No shit Sherlock.” 

Tim made a surprised face and started blushing. 

“Well I- how are you?” Jason raised an eyebrow. “I mean you aren’t ok- I just well-.” Tim stuttered out. 

Jason cut Tim off. “Peachy.”

“Sorry I didn’t mean it like that-I-.” Tim couldn’t seem to find the words he was looking for. Jason felt tempted to hit him in the face with a dictionary. “Why are you buying cat food?” 

“For dinner.” Jason said blandly. 

“I-huh- if you don’t have money I could help-.” 

This kid was Insufferable, Jason couldn’t fathom where Bruce kept getting all these kids. 

“It’s or my cat.” 

Tim blinked, eyes wide. He looked like an owl. 

“I didn’t know you had a cat.”

Jason debated asking him if Bruce had forgotten to put that in his Arkham files, but decided he didn’t have time for this. He really didn’t have the time to start a conversation with his replacement. 

“Good for you.”

Tim nodded dumbly, just staring at Jason like he had given birth to a camel. 

Jason turned to walk off to the registers.

“Why are you here so late.” 

Tim sounded desperate to keep the conversation going, it made Jason jumpy and suspicious. But he didn’t want to start something in the middle of an old grocery store, especially when the only worker that he could see is a girl in her late teens, who looked very nervous by the way Jason and Tim were talking and looking at each other.

“I already answered the question Timbers, but the real question is why are you here so late?” Jason kept his tone light, and threw in a nickname, trying not to scare the worker. Jason hopped Tim caught on that he didn’t really care why he was here so late. 

“I’m meeting up with Steph, but I got a little hungry and stopped in for a snack.” 

“Cool.”

Jason sat the box of canned cat food, and the bag of kibble onto the register. 

Greated the cashier with a polite hello, letting his crime ally accent drop in, people were more honest when they knew you were one of them too. 

The cashier nodded. Scanning his two items quickly, not even asking for card or cash, just swiped his money from his hand and handing the cat food to him in a plastic bag. 

Jason appreciated the plastic bag, he could use it when scooping the litter, he always was low on them. 

He tipped his head at the cashier, grabbed his bags and left out of the broken sliding glass doors. 

Jason unlocked his only home home’s door. His favorite safe house, that slowly turned into his go to house when in need of a Red Hood break. 

Pants wrapped herself around him, tail curling around his leg. He knew this was just a false act to get his food. 

The tuxedo couldn’t give less fucks for him or is existence when she wasn’t hungry. But when she was, oh lord the suck up she became. 

“Yea, yea held your horses I’m going.” 

She jumped up onto the counter. Her black tail wrapped around his arms, as she stuck a white striped nose into the can of cat food he was opening. 

He gently pushed her away, not wanting her to cut her tongue in the sharp edges. 

Her white tipped paws poked at his arm. Trying to make him go faster. She leaned in closer, he pushed gently on her white chest again. 

“Jesus your fucking stubborn. I’m trying to mix your food, would you just hold still.” 

She didn’t listen to a word that he had said. She tried to step over his arm and lick at the can. 

Jason gave in and placed his head on the table, leaving his neck vulnerable, it still made him jumpy to do this, but he had gotten better at it over time. 

Pants let out a loud demanding “meow” so he knew of her displeasure at having to sit in his neck. 

Jason reached a hand up go stroke her as she got comfortable on his broad shoulders. She did a turn, Jason thanked god she was small enough to do that without falling off, until she got comfortable enough to lay down and stretch out. 

It Jason still amazes at how complacently trustful she is of him. 

Jason took the bowl full of the two mixed together foods and sat down on the couch with it in hand. 

His lazy cat looked at the bowl and meowed. Jason knew what she wanted, to be spoon fed. 

“Don’t worry my lady I got you.” He pulled a spoon out from the couch cushion, he kept it there for emergencies such as this. He also kept a loaded gun back there, but no one needed to know that. 

Jason dipped the spoon onto the wet cat food, and raised it to his spoiled felines mouth. 

She lapped happily at it. 

Jason glances over at his coffee table, where his red hood helmet should have been, nothing sat. 

Jason raised the spoon to Pants’s mouth again. 

He bent a little forward, careful as to not disturb the cat perched happily on his shoulders, and peeked below the coffee table. 

Just as he had thought, his Red Hood helmet lay uselessly on the ground. And there is a suspiciously cat paw shaped mark made out of litter box dust on top of it. 

“You’re a brat, you know that.” He reached two fingers over and pet under her chin. 

She purred, Jason liked to think it was her way of saying yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep this as a one shot 
> 
> or keeping going like every other chapter is a new one were his siblings meet pants
> 
> Or make it like a story story
> 
> And of course if you want me to add anything or write anything just comment it :)


End file.
